Carry Me Home
by spencergaystings
Summary: "So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight." / Toby finds himself infatuated with the girl he only sees at the bar, with the heart shaped face and long brown hair. / Spencer & Toby, mentions of Paily and Haleb. AU/One-shot. Pure fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick one-shot that I thought while I was washing the dishes and thinking that fictional characters didn't have to do mortal useless chores.

Have fun!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Pretty Little Liars, and I sure as hell don't own Fun.'s We Are Young's lyrics. Boo-hoo. I know. I'm bitter, don't mention it.

* * *

x. The first time ever he sees her it's when he's out with his friends.

He isn't one for partying hard and neither are his friends, so they opt to always hang out at the bar nearby their work building. It's quite a fancy place, actually. The space has a dimly lit thing about it, the walls being painted red and the lights a slight yellow, giving the place a golden vibe about it. The wooden aspect of it isn't all that bad; it makes the place even more appealing to him.

His friends are now talking about something work-related, and he fights against the idea of pushing back the thought of one more day of his hard working profession. He loves it, he does, but this day has been hell and just the thought of doing it all again the next day makes him want to throw up.

Toby sighed.

"Toby, are you okay man? You've been so quiet." Jason asks, patting him on the back. Caleb looks at him from the corner of his eye and downs another cup, turning to face him fully.

Toby shakes his head, rubbing his eye and shrugs. "I'm just fine. Just tired is all."

Jason nods in understanding and turns back to Caleb, going back to the conversation. "So as I was saying, the new bedroom for the Hastings… It's kind of important. Apparently, their daughter is coming back from some intern school in Paris and they want the best for their little girl."

Caleb nodded, and Toby rolled his eyes, "Oh joy, so we're supposed to build a room full of unicorns and rainbows?"

"Unicorns and rainbows?" Jason rolled his eyes, "Have you been listening to me, like at all? The girl is coming back from an _intern school. _I doubt they would ever let a little kid go all the way to France without them."

"Mmm." Toby murmured, not really paying attention. "Okay."

Just when Caleb was about to comment on Toby's unusual behavior, the sound of laughing made he close his mouth.

Looking up, the three of them watched as five girls made their way in the bar, laughing at something one of them had said. Toby couldn't stop staring at the slender girl that had her arms locked with a shorter blonde one. She had long brown hair, its curls falling over her shoulders. Her heart shaped face was glowing in the dimly lit room, and Toby immediately recognized that as a sign that she was actually really pale.

The girl looked around the room, as if sensing someone had been watching her. Toby looked down just when she looked in his direction and blushed.

That was close.

xx. The second time he sees her, it's also at the bar. It's been a while since he's last been here, what with the last days of renewing Rosewood's high school's building had been making him go home every and each day of work, not even bothering to make it all the way to his room. Toby has lost count of how many times he had awakened in the middle of the night feeling cold and with a slight ache on his back.

But he digresses.

He watches as she walks toward a table and sits down, fishing her phone from her pocket and typing something down, then locking it and setting it on the table.

Toby wondered if he should walk over and talk to her, but decided against it. He wasn't really sure what to say to her, other than the fact that he had been thinking nonstop about her.

Anyway.

He requested another bottle of beer and glanced every while and then at the girl, watching curiously as she tapped her fingers against the wooden table in annoyance.

Her scowl soon dissipated as something – or rather someone – at the front door caught her attention. Following her gaze, he watched as the brunette and the blonde from the other day walked into the place sitting down at the table the girl he was so infatuated with sat. He recognized the brunette as Emily Fields, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Fields from the police station. They were friends of his parents, and Toby was slightly familiar with her. They weren't friends, just acquaintances.

Toby watched as the girls stood up after twenty minutes. The heart shape faced girl walked towards where he sat, and Toby sat up straighter and breathed heavily. Just her scent was strong. She smelt like strawberries.

"I want a bottle of water, please." She requested, and Toby marveled in the sound of her voice. It was slightly raspy and soft. "Hey."

Toby looked around as if trying to catch a glimpse of anyone else around them. When he found no one, he looked back at her. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, hey."

The barman came back just before he could say anything else, bringing with him her water bottle. She smiled in thanks and nodded at Toby, walking back to her friends and leaving the bar.

Toby sighed.

That was close.

xxx. The third time they see each other, it's almost midnight and he's walking down the sleepy streets of Rosewood, his hands deep in the pockets of his jacket to keep his hands from freezing off.

He had just said goodbye to his friends in front of the bar after work and was going back home. Usually he would take his truck with him or his bike, but since he had been drinking, he thought it would be better if he just walked home and went back to the bar to pick his truck in the morning before work. It's not like his loft is too far away or Rosewood is dangerous anyway.

As he was walking in front of the church, he saw a silhouette of a slender figure in front of him. The clicking of heels against the pavement gave away the fact that it was a woman. Watching carefully, he squinted his eyes to see it better.

It looked an awfully lot like the girl from the bar.

Jogging so he could keep up with her, he made sure to make some noise so she could be alerted of his presence. She looked around, panicking. She was about to freak out, but then Toby stopped by her side and started walking with her.

"Hey." Toby greeted, smiling sheepishly at her. She couldn't help but smile back, letting a tiny sigh in relief.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry." Toby chuckled, and the girl nodded. "Tell me, what are you doing walking all alone at a time like this?"

She sighed, making a face, "My boyfriend – well, ex-boyfriend – showed me how much he 'truly cares about me' and left me to fend for myself. I can't believe him!"

Toby scowled, feeling slightly over protective of the brunette he didn't even know the name of, "He did what? What an asshole!"

"I know, right?!" She rolled her eyes, "I'm so over him."

Toby couldn't help but feel giddy. He had a chance, after all. "Can I walk you home? It would make me feel better."

She smiled and nodded, "May I know your name first, my savior?" She teased.

Toby chuckled, "Toby. And yours?"

"Spencer."

That was a pretty name, Toby decided. It fit her.

Toby smiled widely and they fell in easy conversation. Spencer told him about her life, and he told her about his. They shared their likes and dislikes, and Toby wondered if Spencer's house was still far away so they could talk more.

Their talk suddenly turned about her ex-boyfriend. She was telling him about how she didn't even know why they were together to begin with.

"Peer pressure, mainly. I guess I just grew tired of people telling us that we looked good together," Spencer shrugged, "It was kind of bound to happen someday."

Toby chuckled, and Spencer looked at him curiously, "What?"

His laugh was contagious and she couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"That just reminded me of a joke I heard a while ago." He shrugged. "Wanna hear it?"

Spencer nodded.

"Why did the monkey fall out the tree?" He looked at her expectantly.

She shrugged and he smiled, "Because he was dead."

"Wow, that's poetic." She rolled her eyes. Toby shushed her.

"I'm not done yet!" He exclaimed and smirked in amusement. "Why did the second monkey fall out the tree?"

"Because it was dead?" She guessed.

He shook his head, "Nope. Because it was stapled to the first monkey."

"Oh." Spencer teased, "I don't understand how that relates to my life in any way?"

"The joke is not done yet!" He complained, "You're so impatient." When she only shrugged, he smiled, "Okay, and why did the third monkey fall out the tree?"

"Are this some kind of morbid joke about monkey slaughter? Because I'll have you to know-"

"Just answer!" He interrupted her, chuckling when she made a face at him.

"I don't know. Why did the third monkey fall out the tree?"

"Peer pressure."

Spencer laughed loudly like she hadn't done in ages. Toby smiled widely at the sound of her laugh, storing it in his memory.

"It was a good one, thank you." She squeezed his shoulder, and he nodded at her.

"You're welcome."

They stopped at a mansion's door, and Toby looked at her curiously. "Why did we stop?"

Spencer furrowed her brow, "Uh… this is me."

"Oh." Toby nodded in understanding. He felt a pang at the thought that he needed to leave her now. Spencer smiled at him and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for walking me home, Toby." She said, her voice soft and low. Toby flushed, "And thank you for the talk and the joke."

He chuckled, "It was my pleasure."

Nodding, Spencer waved at him and walked to her front door, opening it slightly and turning around. Waving again, she watched with a small smile as he smiled widely and gave her a wave.

"See you soon." He called out softly, and she nodded.

"Goodnight, Toby." She said, and then entered the house and closed the door softly.

_Goodnight, Spencer._

Toby smiled widely.

xxxx. It had been a while since that night he had walked her home. 3 weeks, 2 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes to be exact. It's not like he's counting.

Whatever.

He hasn't been able to go to the bar, and he doesn't remember exactly where she lives. It had been dark when he was walking her home, and he was quite occupied with their conversation to notice anything besides her.

Anyway.

He was now looking out the window of the passenger seat of Jason's truck as he, Caleb and Jason drove towards the next house they would be working on – the Hastings.

"I hear they live in a pretty big mansion." Caleb said from the backseat, fiddling with something on his phone.

"Duh, they are the Hastings." Jason laughed, "I'm pretty sure they take showers with melted diamonds."

Toby chuckled and rolled his eyes. He had been pretty off lately, something dreamy about his behavior.

Jason looked over him and smirked, "What you thinking there, Tobias?"

"I bet it's about that Spencer girl." Caleb offered teasingly, patting Toby's shoulder over the back of the blue eyed boy's seat.

"What Spencer girl?" Jason asked curiously, looking back at Caleb with the view mirror that hung up in the center of the car.

"You know those girls from the other day? At the bar?"

Jason nodded.

"The heart shape faced one."

"Oh, I see." Jason chuckled, "Our Toby is infatuated."

"Yeah, he walked her home that day we left his truck at the bar two weeks ago." Caleb said, looking at something on his phone and chuckling, "I don't know about Toby and that girl, but I know that Hanna, the blonde one, is really my kind of gal."

Toby rolled his eyes, "You two, shut up. How much 'til we're there?"

"Why? You don't want to talk about your new girlfriend?" Jason asked teasingly, making a curve and entering the nicer neighborhood of Rosewood, where all the mansions and big houses were located at.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Toby exclaimed, looking much like a little kid. "I haven't talked to her in like, 2 weeks. Plus, we only talked once."

"And she gave you a kiss on the cheek!" Caleb exclaimed.

"How the hell would you know that?" Toby asked, looking back at his smirking friend.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"_Do too!"_

"Okay, kids, let's quit the banter. We're here." Jason said, pulling up in front of a slightly familiar house. Toby squinted his eyes and tried to recall where he had seen it before.

Leaving the truck, they walked towards the front door and knocked on it, putting on their best professional faces as they waited for someone to answer the door.

Who answered was a petite brunette, who looked about Jason's age and there was something oddly familiar about her face. Toby smiled nervously.

"Hello." She greeted, eyeing them curiously, "Can I help?"

"Yeah," Caleb started, smiling warmly at her, "We are from Sweeney's carpentry company. We were called by your father… Surely he remembers we had a meeting today to set up the plans for the service…?"

The woman nodded, her face clearing up in understanding, "Oh, sure! Come on in, I'll go call him. He's just finishing up a call with a new client. I'm sure he's been waiting for your arrival."

They walked in, and couldn't help but gawk at the big house. Everything looked so crazily expensive they were afraid of touching anything. The woman stopped with them at what seemed like the living room and smiled, "Do you want water, some tea…?"

"Water is fine, thank you." Jason accepted, smiling at her. Toby and Caleb nodded.

The woman walked over the fridge and took three bottles of water out of the freezer. "I'm Melissa, by the way. Peter Hastings' daughter."

"Oh!" Toby exclaimed, attracting her attention, "Are you the daughter we are supposed to build a room for?" He asked curiously. Maybe she could give them some pointers of what she wanted in her bedroom.

Melissa shook her head, smiling. "Nope. That would be my younger sister, Spencer. Although she's not that younger, only a few years. She's 22. Don't let my father fool you, though. She's neither into rainbows nor unicorns painted on her walls."

Toby felt his eyes widening. That's why this house was so familiar. He gaped at Melissa. "Are you alright?" She asked, noticing his expression.

Jason and Caleb chuckled.

"Spencer? Spencer is your sister?" He asked, trying to grasp the new information.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Toby happens to know your sister." Caleb smiled.

"Oh, where from?" She perked up with interest. "She's been back for a few weeks, and it's nice to know she's making new friends. Her only friends here are Aria, Emily, Hanna and Em's girlfriend, Paige."

Toby smiled and replied, "I walked her home a few weeks ago, her boyfriend had left her alone." He still felt angry at the thought of someone being so mean to his Spencer.

Hold up.

_His Spencer?_

Yeah, he was screwed.

"Oh, right." Melissa's lips became a thin line, "That jerk is a cheating pig. He led her on in the whole 'distance relationship' thing, pretending to be the perfect boyfriend to her, when in reality he was hooking up with any girl that looked his way." She shook her head, "I'm glad she got rid of Wren. Thank you for being with her, though." She smiled warmly at Toby. He nodded and smiled back.

He actually liked Melissa. He was glad Spencer had a good relationship with her sister, seeing as Toby wasn't very fond of his step sister.

"Oh, I just realized I'm keeping you from doing your job!" She laughed, embarrassed. "I'm going to call my father now." They nodded and watched as she left the room and disappeared into a hallway.

Jason and Caleb looked at Toby and chuckled, "Man, you just met your future sister-in-law!" They guffawed as Toby blushed.

"Shhh!" Toby hissed just as he started hearing footsteps on the stairs.

The boys shut up and followed Toby's gaze, only to meet with a pair of very long legs clad in a jeans and boots walking down the stairs, saying something to someone in what they assumed would be a phone conversation.

"I know, Aria, but listen –"the girl was arguing as she made her way down the stairs, she rolled her eyes at something Aria said on the other side. Toby gaped at Spencer and Jason and Caleb chuckled.

Spencer hadn't noticed them yet.

"God, it's not like I hooked up with him, we only talked –"Spencer stopped, horrified at something the girl said. "You sound like Hanna! I did not jump bones with To-"

She blinked as she took sight of the guy she had been discussing over on the phone. She blushed as she took notice of the other two guys by his side, who seemed to be having too much fun.

"Aria, I gotta go now." Spencer said, still staring at the blue eyed boy. The petite girl seemed to fight against the end of the conversation, "Seriously. I'm hanging up now."

Clicking on something on her phone, she let her hand drop from her ear. She smiled sheepishly at Toby. "Hey."

"Hi." He said, his voice hoarse from his dry throat. He quickly uncapped his bottle that Melissa had given him a downed a big gulp.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked curiously, eyeing the two other guys that were with him.

"Uh…" Toby trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

Smiling sheepishly, Toby blushed.

"I'll be your carpenter."

* * *

I like reviews. Thanks.


	2. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER, I'M SORRY.**

Hey there. I've been getting many many reviews and messages asking me to turn this story into a multi-chapter or into a two-shot. Here's the problem: When I thought about the plot, I only saw it going until that final point. I don't know what else to write.

I tried to think of new things I could put into a second shot, but I can't. There's nothing coming for me. I implied with that last line that they would end up together, and that's all I can think of regarding this story. There's nothing else, I'm sorry.

But since I'm a good person, I'll keep thinking of new things for this story and I'll try and write something. **I'm not saying I will turn this story into a two-shot, **I'm saying that **I'll try.**

Not about this story but about Next in Line: Some people have been asking me for future and past takes with my AUish snarky Spoby... And how would you feel if I told you I'm working on a new story with both past and future takes in form of drabbles and one-shots?

I have many many many ideas for one-shots, so don't hang only on this one. As you've seen, I have crazy ideas that I'm always willing to write down, so don't be upset if there's not a second part for this one! If you liked Carry Me Home, you'll probably like "Clumsy" and "Supermarket Lovers" that I've also written & posted before this one. :)

If you have prompts for one-shots, or things that you'd like to see me writing for the drabbles and one-shots for the Next in Line takes, just PM me or request them via reviews! I would love to see your ideas! :)

Hope you aren't upset... I'm really really sorry. I would love to write a second time, but I really can't think of anything else to do. I promise I'll try to think of it, though!

Ciao. xx


End file.
